


Lay to Rest

by shadowx_mac



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Julie and the Phantoms
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, GHOST BOYS, Hurt/Comfort, Julie misses her mom, Just wholesome friendship, No Relationship, Other, The boys comfort her, cuddles ensue, luke alex and reggie are the best, the boys love their girl for real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowx_mac/pseuds/shadowx_mac
Summary: Julie is having a rough night without her mom really late at night and can’t find the strength to call for her dad or text Flynn, she doesn’t want to be alone though. Thankfully, she has 3 ghost best friends who are glad to keep her company in the ungodly hours of the night. Cuddles take place.Takes place after the final where the boys can now tangibly touch Julie.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 747





	Lay to Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Okay Listen I really liked the show Julie and the Phantoms so here’s my add to the beginning of the many fics that will come from this series lol. 
> 
> Also this is just some comfort for anyone that needs it tbh
> 
> Also sorry to all you luke and Julie shippers this isn’t a ship fic

It’s about 4:30 in the morning when the boy's nostalgic conversation gets interrupted by the sound of soft sobs. They honestly hadn’t been doing much anyways, there really wasn’t much at night Luke, Alex, and Reggie could do, usually they would be down to walk around and look at the night life but tonight they had randomly decided to stay in and just hang in the living room area of Julie’s house. 

They had been walking the city at night for what felt like years and it was kinda boring when you couldn’t exactly do much, though since they had been able to touch Julie now that did not translate supposedly to other people? At Least not without Julie really around, they could appear in front of others now without as much of an issue. 

They had sort of found that out the hard way when Julie’s dad had come down the stairs late one night and found 3 guys shifting through his fridge, luckily they were able to pop out of their pretty fast or that could have been ugly. Fortunately Julie said he chalked it down to being half-asleep. 

Now of course they were happy they didn’t go out. At first they weren’t sure who was crying, maybe it was Julie’s younger brother? Though the minute they heard their names being called they knew exactly who it was, and seemed to quickly get their bearings and pop upstairs. *Which seemed to be the one perk of being dead, you could get places pretty fast*

_“Alex...Luke...Reggie..”_ sounded out again faintly through the door to Julie’s bedroom.

Taking it as an invitation in without having to knock, the ghost boys walked straight through the door. Her normally bright light lavender room was dark, the purple causing the light coming in from her blinds to cast a slight glow on the room. It was eerily cold, even though whenever they entered Julie’s room the boys always thought it had a very warm and cozy feeling to it, so maybe that was an attest to the atmosphere they were walking into.

_Something was definitely wrong._

The soft sound of sobs and sniffles only got louder as they approached, they spotted a form curled up on the side of her best, her hair cascading out around her as she was curled into a ball with her comforter pulled around her tightly. It was easy to say that if the boys still had beating hearts they probably would have been broken by now.

“Julie?...We heard you from downstairs, are you okay?..” Alex asked softly gently sitting down on the side of the bed next to where she was. 

There was no response for a moment, only shifting under the covers before Julie’s head peeked out from where she was. Her eyes red and face puffy, she had obviously been crying for awhile, tears still streaking down her face. 

“Hi…” was all she replied, her voice scratchy from the crying she had done as she looked over to her boys who were staring back at her with concerned expressions. Luke and Reggie kneel down onto the floor, Reggie resting his arms crossed on the edge of her bed with his chin on top of them, close to Julie’s face. 

“Hey Jules, what’s wrong?...” Reggie gently replies offering her somewhat of a soft smile though the worry in his eyes is evident, Julie wipes her eyes roughly and opens her mouth to speak, words not coming through for a couple seconds but she manages to somehow find her voice. 

**_“I just-I had a dream about my mom…”_ **

The statement makes all the boys grimace slightly, an aching feeling settling into their chests.

Julies’s mom was sort of a touchy subject, it could be mentioned on and off but usually if she was brought up it was by Julie herself, the boys didn’t really know how to make an approach with that except maybe for Luke. Reggie and Alex on the other hand had tried not to think much about their folks, either because it hurt too much to think about or because they didn’t even know if their folks were still...well around, and they would rather be spared of THAT thought. 

“Shit...you wanna talk about it?” Luke says leaning up to gently push one of Julie’s curls out of her face, trying to be of some comfort, it was so much easier now that they could touch Julie. It would be painful beforehand when they couldn’t offer hugs or physical support, but now that wasn’t much of an issue. 

Julie sniffles, wiping her eyes once again, “It wasn’t even a bad dream it’s so s-stupid…” her voice breaking a bit on the end. Alex sets his hand gently on her back from where he sits, rubbing gentle circles, his blonde hair falling over his eyes a bit. 

“You’re hurting Julie, that’s not stupid..It’s completely okay to be not okay..” he replies softly. Reggie nods with that, “Yeah you wanna see stupid? I phased and got stuck in between a wall today, I have no idea how that happened.” he says with a bit of a sheepish smile that causes both Luke and Alex to snort and earns a small but broken laugh from Julie who gives him a small smile back even though she has pain written across her face. 

“We also died from rancid hot dogs, I’m pretty sure compared to the three of us you are far from stupid...Try us, I guarantee we aren’t gonna think it’s dumb, pinkie promise.” Luke says moving to link his Pinkie finger with Julie for a moment. 

More tears come down Julie’s face that she rushes to wipe, creating angry red streaks under her eyes. “I just dreamed that my mom came back...like this whole thing was just a nightmare, and I was so happy, and now waking up with her not being here...it’s like losing her all over again you know?...” she says getting choked up again. “It’s just not fair.” she adds beginning to hiccup with sobs again. Alex being the closest to her physically is the first one to lean over and pull the crying girl up and into his arms, wrapping his arms around her tightly as she sobs into his shirt. Luke and Reggie move to join in, Reggie coming in next and Luke wrapping his arms around the 3 of them to close it off. 

She holds onto her ghost boys for dear life, as if fearing they would vanish from her grasp and just leave her there alone, which they very well could. She can’t deal with more loss right now, she just wants them desperately to stay here with her, and they won’t rob her off that. So they just hold her for a while while she cries like the day she cried when she did lose her mom, feeling safe and secure in their grasp.

After a while she sniffles and gently pats Alex’s back which lets them know to move, they let go of her gently but do not move away from her. Alex still having one of his arms wrapped around her, Julie’s hands fall limply into her lap as she looks away. “Sorry that was kinda insensitive...I know I should be grateful I’m still here and I get to do things...and live…” she adds using her sleeve to wipe her nose. 

Reggie shakes his head, “Julie stop apologizing..It’s okay, you miss her, I get it..It’s not dumb, it’s okay for you to miss her, you don’t have to avoid it or pretend not to have those feelings..She’s was your mom..” he says reaching with his thumb to wipe away the stray tears on her face. 

Luke nods and offers Julies a smile, “Yeah Reg is right, I said some things to my mom before we kicked the bucket...and there isn’t a day that I don't regret that and wish I could see her again so it’s totally understandable…” he says soft remembrance echoing across his face, he blinks and changes his tune fast though. “Besides it’s not all a nightmare, you have us? I know that isn’t that much but we got you.” he says grinning at her. 

Julie can’t suppress a soft giggle that escapes her lips, leaning back into Alex, “It’s more than enough thank you guys…” she says softly. Alex pulls her back in for a short but tight embrace, “Always…” is all he replies with but there's not much else that needs to be said. 

“Will you guys stay for the rest of the night?...” Julie asks in a little above a whisper, The boys exchange glances before nodding. 

“Yeah of course, was planning on doing that anyways..” Alex replies scooting over onto the bed to make room so Julie can lay back down. He hesitantly lays down next to her and wraps his arms around her in a tight embrace from behind, Julie rests one of her hands gently on top of his. Luke sits down on the edge of the bed and takes to running his fingers gently through her hair in a soothing motion, while Reggie slides down onto the floor taking Julie’s other hand and intertwining his fingers with hers sitting up against her bed with his knees pulled up to his chest. 

To fill the silence the boys start talking about some of the many adventures they’ve had with Bobby when they were alive, and the dumb things they used to pull which earns some laughs from Julie occasionally. They do that until she falls into a gentle sleep and then take to talking amongst themselves in a soft manner. They don’t move for the rest of the night though.

They told her they were going to stay, so they were intent on doing so. Band mates had to stick together right?


End file.
